Multi-packaging devices of sheet-like, flexible resilient plastic material are typically arranged and handled in reel-like, end-to-end relationship to facilitate their use in high speed applicating systems. Typical devices of the type described are those shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,502, 4,018,331 and 4,212,911. A recently introduced device, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,308, for encircling a large plurality of containers also is handled in the end-to-end manner for high speed application.
It is important that the carrier devices that are fed in an end-to-end fashion are also capable of being readily separable from one another. To insure substantially continuous packaging each reel or segment of a reel must be associated with the other by some sort of a splice so that the application can be substantially continuous.
Heretofore, such splices have been simply accomplished by a staple which either butt or lap joined the ends of a series of carriers.